


wanna stay with me?

by AtlantisRises



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantisRises/pseuds/AtlantisRises
Summary: Here's what I'm wondering," says Keg, tightening her grip on Beau's thighs."What," says Beau, voice hoarse. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips."Just how long can you stay like this?"Beau's eyes get a little wide, and she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, and then she grins."Try me."****OR: Beau is flexible. Keg is strong. They're both pretty horny.





	wanna stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> A mishmash of a handful of Beau/Keg prompts I got on Tumblr, in honor of THE VERY GAY ENDING OF THE LIVE SHOW, HOLY SHIT!?
> 
> Also: I wrote this on my phone and I'm posting it unedited and unformatted so, uh. Yeah.

Keg is...

Keg is aroused. That goes without saying: what else could she be with Beauregard straddling her legs, all lean, hard lines and cocky grin. Beau's thighs are absolutely corded with muscle and Keg can feel the heat of them through her leggings and fuck.

Fuck, that should really be enough. Keg's a simple woman: she likes to fight and she likes to fuck and she likes to drink and she likes to get paid for a good day's work. The gig with the Iron Shepherds and all of the bullshit that came after threw her off her game, yeah, but with Lorenzo dead and ashed she really ought to be...something. Back to her old self or something.

And she isn't. And it's fucking with her, it really is. But by Kord, now is not the time.

Especially not when Beau is plucking at the ties of her top and shrugging it off.

"Oh. Damn," says Keg and for a moment all of the twisty, complicated thoughts are swept out of her head and her mouth hangs open, because Beau is a vision of dark skin and pert, pretty nipples and Keg _wants_.

Beau's abdominal muscles bunch and tighten as she grinds herself down, and Keg curses again and then there's a fumbling of hands and buttons and fabric as they both shed clothing as quickly as they can. By the time those big, difficult thoughts find Keg again, Beau is bare and wet and pressing her down into the mattress with that same cocky smirk.

Fuck it, thinks Keg. Yeah, her head's a little screwed, but she has much better things to do right now than unscrew it. Like getting fucked. And wiping all that smugness off Beauregard's face.

Beau has her knees braced on the mattress and most of her weight on Keg's hips so Keg moves her right leg just so, arches her back and shifts her left hip up and over and...

"Oof," says Beau as her back hits the mattress. Her hair fans out on the pillow beneath her and Keg runs a hand through it, keeping the other braced beside her head.

"Fuck," says Beau, and Keg leans down and bites the side of her kneck. She groans, and then she laughs, and then she say "aright then, this how you wanna play it?"

And Keg smirks against her skin and presses her wrists into the bed.

"Try me."

Beau is quick and flexible but Keg is strong and in the end even this inn's sturdy, decent-sized bed doesn't give Beau all that much room the maneuver. Keg winds up on top but in her guard, with Beau's legs around her waist and her feet locked behind her back.

They're both panting, flush with exertion and arousal, and Keg leans in as far as she can to lick up a bead of sweat as it runs down between Beau's tits. Beau shudders, and Keg takes the moment's distraction to jerk suddenly down and back and hoist Beau's thighs onto her shoulders.

"Son of a bitch!" says Beau as Keg presses forwards, stacking her knees over thighs over hips until she's folded in half at an obscene angle. Keg presses her cheek to the inside of one thigh and smirks.

"Hey there, princess. I think I win."

Beau looks like she's trying to glare, but her eyes are a little glazed and her lips are parted and the flush in her cheeks is even darker. This close, she smells incredible, hot and musky and wanting. "Nngh," she says, and Keg grins even bigger.

She wraps her hands as far as she can around each thigh and leans in closer.

"Here's what I'm wondering."

"What," says Beau, voice hoarse. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips.

"Just how long can you stay like this?"

Beau's eyes get a little wide, and she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, and then she grins.

"Try me."

So Keg does.

Beauregard tasts amazing, sweaty with a faint sweetness, and she's practically dripping already. Keg takes a moment just to savor it, and then draws the flat of her tongue up between her lips. Beau shudders and her thighs lock tight, so Keg does it again, and again, and again. At the top of each stroke she just _barely_ grazes Beau's clit, and after a long minute of this she can feel Beau trembling with...something. Exertion or desperation, Keg's not entirely sure, but she feels smug all the same.

She licks up a little higher, tracing feather-light around Beau's clit, and Beau whines. Keg keeps at it, adding a little more pressure, and more, and Beau whimpers and jerks her hips in Keg's grasp.

She's loud enough now that Keg can hear her despite the thighs locked tight around her ears. Then Beau says something that she can't entirely make out and Keg has to lift her head.

"What?" she asks? Her chin is slick, she can feel it, and just to be a jerk she wipes it on Beau's thigh.

Beau lifts her hand from where she's tangled it in her own hair and says "fuck you."

"That's definitely not what you just said."

"Uughh," moans Beau, wriggling a bit in frustrated arousal. "Fuck. I want you in me. Your fingers. Now."

Keg raises her eyebrows. She presses her lips back to Beau's clit and says "hmmmmm," long and low, just to be an asshole. Beau jerks and curses again and Keg flicks her tongue out and says "ask nicely."

"Oh, fuck you," says Beau, and Keg shrugs and begins to pull away and Beau groans, presses the heel of her hand to her eyes, and says "fucking. Please. Please fuck me, ok? _Please_."

And that...wow. Keg groans at the pulse of heat between her legs and fights the urge to reach down and rub herself off. Instead she back up, gently lowering Beau's legs and pushing until they bend at the knee. She leans down and Beau's legs part for her eagerly, and then her nose is full of that scent again and she's sliding one finger into tight, wet heat.

And gods, she is so wet, Keg can't hold in another groan. Beau whines and clenches around her finger--which is thick and strong because, well, _dwarf_ \--and Keg kisses her knee, her inner thigh, her clit. She works her for a while and then eases another in, and gets back to work with her mouth in earnest, and Beau's whimpers turn to breathy, voiceless panting.

Keg curls her fingers and closes her lips around Beau's clit and in moments the panting speeds up, and Beau gets tighter and arches up, up, up and then there's a long, drawn out whine and a flutter of muscles as Beau comes around her fingers.

Keg sits back on her heels and keeps working her fingers until Beau mumbles a curse and wraps one hand around her wrist. Then they just sit there for a moment, Beau with her eyes closed and her chest heaving and Keg watching her. It's not a bad sight.

It's the sort of thing a girl could get used to.

Beau's breathing slows and she opens her eyes and puts her hands above her head and stretches like a happy cat.

Keg wipes at her chin and realizes she's smiling. Beau smiles too, and then grins wolfishly when Keg sticks her two wet fingers in her mouth and sucks them clean.

"Fuck you," she says, batting gently at Keg's thigh. Then she wriggles down the bed, arranges two pillows under her head, and says "my turn."

"Huh?" says Keg, and then Beau tugs at her thighs and she gets it and oh, oh fuck yeah.

Yeah. Lorenzo is dead and Keg has no fucking idea what to do next and one good night isn't gonna change any of that. But with the way Beau is looking up at her right now, all loose and languid and smirking, Keg thinks maybe things will be ok, at least for a little bit. At least for tonight.

And maybe that's enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I used to train in jiu jitsu with some cool people who did wrestling professionally for sexy, adult entertainment purposes.
> 
> Wrestling/grappling/BJJ/etc have always had a lot of crossover with kink and eroticism in my mind so *shrug*


End file.
